


Why Can't You See You're Perfect?

by Bosh__tet



Series: Fallout Drabbles [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SS just wants Nick to love himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Danse, Nick, and Hancock say awful things about themselves. Their respective SS's have something to say about it.Will update tags as I add more chapters.





	Why Can't You See You're Perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post links to what each SS looks like here in the notes.  
> Bailey: http://bosh---tet.tumblr.com/post/165790245379/this-is-the-worst-thing-ive-ever-done-but-at

“You know that isn’t true, right?”

Nick didn’t want to look at him, so instead he stared at the file in front of them, pretending like it was the most interesting thing in the world so he wouldn’t have to see the concern and hurt on the human’s face. He knew Bailey hated it when he talked down about himself. He knew the other man knew that, no matter how much humor he hid it with, that he actually felt that way.

Bailey stared at him expectantly, his gaze burning into the synth as he waited for a reply. When he didn’t get one, he sighed, frowning deeply “Nick.” it hurt. It hurt him so bad knowing Nick hated himself so much when Bailey loved him like he was everything. He grabbed his chin and made him face him.

The detective still avoided his gaze, glancing sideways and down at the desk “Isn’t it though? I mean look at me, it’s a god damn wonder I haven’t broken down yet. I wouldn’t be surprised if you looked up the meaning of trash in the dictionary and it was just a picture of me. I was, after all, actually threw in the garbage.”

“That doesn’t make you garbage. Plenty of people throw away perfectly good things. Those people are called idiots, by the way, in case you didn’t know.”

That’s what finally drew his gaze up to the Sole Survivors face. The sad, kicked puppy look on Bailey’s pretty face sent a pang of guilt through Nick’s sensors and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and trying to kiss that awful look off his perfect features. It didn’t belong there, Bailey had enough grief to deal with, he didn’t need Nick making it worse. He knew talking the way he did hurt the other and he did it anyway. Just purposefully kept saying things he knew made the human upset.

It made him feel even more like trash.

He barely protested when Bailey pulled him from his chair and into his lap, one hand resting on the small of his back, the other wrapping around the back of his neck, keeping Nick from pulling away as he deepened the kiss, his soft tongue dragging across Nick’s stiffer, synthetic one, dragging a low noise from the synths mouth. Bailey always kissed him soft and sweet, and Nick was sure if he had to breath the human would practically be stealing every bit of air from his lungs until he couldn’t anymore.

When they pulled apart, Bailey’s breathing a bit heavier than it had been, Nick made a noise of disapproval, opening his eyes to look into the bright blue ones staring back at him “I’m sorry….” he said, voice low and gravely, making his human shudder. He loved Nick’s voice, he loved his mouth, and those beautiful eyes, and god he just wanted Nick to know how beautiful, and perfect, and loved he was.

“Don’t apologize, just… Please. Stop saying the things you do about yourself. There’s nothing wrong with you. I love you so much and I wish I could make you see yourself the way I do. Because if you did you’d never say another harsh thing about yourself.”

He slumped against the survivors chest, pressing a cool kiss to his warm chin, and sighed “The way you say that almost makes me agree.”

“It should. You know I’d never say it if I didn’t mean it.”


End file.
